


Sweets For My Sweet, Sugar For My Honey

by Fox_155



Series: NCT Wolf AU [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Xiaojun had always dreaded the day when he’d present.He didn’t really like how Alphas smelt of spice and musk, would parade around their strength and jump to fight at any given chance to show they were the biggest, strongest, and best.Being a Beta, that would be somewhat tolerable, right? He could make that work, maybe. Because Betas usually got Omega mates.Omegas… those were the soft, gentle, and sweet creatures Xiaojun adored the most.Too bad he couldn’t be one and have one as his mate at the same time. Which was what he truly wanted but what would never be reality – right?





	Sweets For My Sweet, Sugar For My Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in a wolf AU with A/B/O dynamics. So, there's mpreg. If you don't like that, please don't read it. 
> 
> This is part of a series, though you don’t have to read the other parts to understand this one. If you want to read the other parts, I have the timeline in the series. 
> 
> Btw I messed up the timeline, so Jaehyun is a 98-liner in this.  
Welcome back to ABO hell, how someone on Twitter called it lol

#####

Xiaojun had always dreaded the day when he’d present.

For most young wolves in his pack, it sounded exciting. It was something they were looking forward to and many tried to make the wait shorter by asking the old gods to give them signs.

After all, the presentation marked the end of being a puppy and the first day of being an adult.

It would shape their future.

For one, new instincts would set in, different depending on whatever they’d end up presenting as – Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

Furthermore, for Alphas and Omegas, a cycle would begin, which left them with a bimonthly rut or heat – something to consider since it’d not stop until the end of their fertility. Well, pregnancy would pause it but then there’d be that to consider.

Pheromones and hormones would suddenly be noticeable and stronger. Those were not to be underestimated, they could influence one’s behaviour – for better or worse.

Once presented, they’d be full members of the pack and they’d go to the meeting of the packs where they’d find their mate to live happily ever after with.

Which was why Xiaojun dreaded it.

He always had, but the older he had gotten, the worse the anxiety he felt the moment he thought about the inevitable.

“You can pretty much go and ask Yukhei to take care of you. If you don’t present Omega then no one will.” Jeno spread out the linen blanket to cover the sensitive small plants on the field under and Xiaojun grabbed the other end, starting to fasten it into the ground with small stakes.

“It’s impossible to tell for sure before it hits. I might be a Beta.” Xiaojun softly argued. The soil gave easily under his fingers and the blanket was put in place within a few moments and he straightened back up to get the next one.

“Of course, you could be. But your father is an Omega male, which makes it more likely for you to be one, too, and from how your thighs changed over spring it’s pretty obvious.” Jeno argued back and grabbed the next sheet.

Xiaojun self-consciously rubbed his legs. Jeno wasn’t wrong. He had never been on the bulky side, but ever since spring had become warm enough to bathe in the lake again, it had become painfully obvious that there were some softer curves to his body now. Xiaojun caught the edge of the next blanket and proceeded to fasten it just how he had the one before. They were already half-way done, only about 50 steps of the field left.

Xiaojun always worried about the plants. He put his all into caring for them, making sure they grew up healthily and could blossom into big, strong crops to feed the pack. Out of the many tasks to do around the village, this was his favourite, which was why he spent most of his time tending to the fields.

There was nothing wrong with being an Omega. Of course. Nothing at all.

At least not while he was here, unmated, in his pack where Taeyong and Ten, their leaders, did their best to ensure equal treatment for everyone. The fact alone that Taeyong had decided to share his title with his mate was proof of that Omegas didn’t have to worry here.

All the older wolves Xiaojun looked up to the most, found the most beautiful, and tried to get assigned to more important tasks together with, were Omegas as well.

There was Ten, who was maybe a little brash sometimes and ordered people around with little hesitation, but he had a soft spot for the younger members of the pack and was so incredibly pretty, with a perfect button nose and shiny hair, almond eyes and the perfect height.

Then, there was Kun, who was endlessly patient, especially with the puppies, and would never unfairly judge but always listen to all sides and solve conflicts. His gentle nature was mirrored in his beauty, timeless and classical, an Omega how it would fit into a fairy tale.

Maybe even more like a prince was Sicheng, tall, with a deep voice, only sometimes bickering with his mates just for fun, but able to stitch the most jaw-dropping patterns into any piece of clothing. His creativity had no limits, it seemed, whatever nature had to offer, he’d be able to replicate and even improve it and when told how great he was, he’d just smile shily and deny it.

Finally, there was Jaehyun. Though he didn’t always live with them but in the city, he was nothing like those city wolves that thought themselves better just because they had left their original ways behind to live as humans. He came to see his mate whenever he could and while he was quite dorky and unskilled in most of the daily tasks, he tried hard and always made up for it with a brilliant smile that displayed his deep dimples.

If asked which of them was the most beautiful, most impressive one, Xiaojun wouldn’t know what to answer – each and every single one was so perfect and amazing in his eyes. He loved learning and being around all of them.

He wished for a mate like them.

Being an Omega didn’t mean someone couldn’t do things an Alpha or Beta could, but it just wasn’t the same. This inherent sweetness only Omegas had could never be mirrored in an Alpha or Beta, the beauty would never quite compare – not in Xiaojun’s opinion at least. Of course, he would want someone beautiful to be with him until the end of time, someone who smelt nothing short of amazing. That was how it worked!

And the most like that always, without fail, were Omegas. Xiaojun would look at them and imagine how his mate could be like that.

Another big issue was: Xiaojun was naturally scared by Alphas and at least unsettled by Betas.

There was no rational reason for it. Never had anyone hit or abused him – thankfully.

Doyoung was a Beta and he was good with children, too, he was just as obsessed with his daughter as his mate – but he wasn’t Kun. He wasn’t as beautiful, he wasn’t as kind, he wasn’t as sweet, he wasn’t as admirable.

Johnny was an Alpha and he was laid back 11 out of 10 days. He constantly had hearts in his eyes when he looked at Jaehyun. If needed, he’d carry his mate to Australia and back – but he wasn’t as adorable as Jaehyun, he wasn’t as easy to talk to, he wasn’t as impressive.

Xiaojun would always choose to sit as far away from them as possible. It wasn’t anything personal, it was just the scent that unsettled him, made something inside him decide he didn’t want that.

Yukhei had been born the same year as him, earlier in the winter while he was a summer child.

He had presented as Alpha a few months ago and since, Xiaojun couldn’t feel as relaxed next to him anymore. He always sought to scoot away or have someone between them.

He didn’t hate Alphas and Beta.

He just much preferred Omegas.

He didn’t even want to be a Beta, really, why would he want to be what he didn’t like?

The idea of being like Ten, Kun, Sicheng, or Jaehyun was great, he wished to be like them.

Ten, Kun, Sicheng, and Jaehyun all didn’t come from this pack, though. And they were all mated to an Alpha or Beta – or both. That was the crux.

An Omega would leave and an Omega would mate an Alpha or Beta.

Each time a puppy was born into a pack, the old gods would give the other half of their soul into another puppy born not too long after. Out there was this other half of his soul, growing up on their own until they were ready to be reunited for the rest of their lives.

Only in very rare cases were the two halves born under the same treetops.

To ensure they would find each other and could be happy until their last breath, the packs met up once a year. The tradition was older than time, older than the gods, so the stories said. When the gods still have been wolves, roaming the earth, they had started it themselves, to find the other part of their souls, they had lost at birth, to be reunited.

To ensure the reunification of the souls born onto the earth after they had left, the packs had kept the tradition up. At the meeting, all unmated Omegas, Betas, and Alphas were sent off into the forest alone, to find the part of their soul they were missing.

After, it was tradition the Omega moved away to be with the Beta or Alpha that the old gods had put the other half of their soul into.

In all the stories, it was always an Omega mated to a Beta or Alpha.

Not only was there no Ten, Kun, Sicheng, or Jaehyun waiting out there, but rather a Johnny, Doyoung, or Yukhei, but Xiaojun would also have to leave his pack behind, his friends and his family.

It was terrifying.

Being a Beta would be a much better fate. He’d stay here, he’d have a wonderful Omega mate, and he needn’t worry about anything else. He wished for that, an Omega mate. If he turned out to be one himself, he wouldn’t get one but have to make do with a Beta or Alpha.

It seemed like a bad deal. Xiaojun didn’t want it.

“Everyone said Jungwoo was going to be an Omega as well,” Xiaojun argued. Jeno threw him a gaze that told Xiaojun he was reaching for straws. He knew he was. No one had said it anymore when Jungwoo had actually been old enough.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to be an Omega? Don’t you basically have a crush on every single one of the pack?” Jeno threw the last blanket over the field for them to fasten.

“I would like to be an Omega. Can we not talk about it? It makes me anxious.”

“Okay. Sorry. But a heat is much easier if you have some there to help you with it – everyone knows that.”

“I know, but I don’t know about Yukhei…”

“Jungwoo?”

Xiaojun shook his head.

“Well, your choice. I was just worrying for you a little. We still have to collect the apples, right? Do you want to go swimming after?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. It’s really hot these days…”

“Which is why collecting apples last is best – there’s shade and you can slowly cool back off.”

Xiaojun chuckled. He agreed with Jeno’s reasoning full on. Collecting was also the easiest, less physical strain on the body when all you had to do was lean down.

They walked past where a few others were weeding and collected their baskets to finish their work for the day.

Summer meant the longest days on the field. There was much to do to ensure they’d have enough to eat all winter. Even though meat would be their main source of calories during the colder days, while the fresh fruits and vegetables were the biggest part during the months in which they actually grew, they’d need the benefits of crops all year round or illnesses could easily come.

The humans had apparently done research on that, Jaehyun had said. He called it vitamins, that were in fruit and vegetables. Vitamins were important to be healthy – you didn’t need human research for that, but the name was cute, so Xiaojun used it.

He loved cute things, whatever they were – clothes, toys, flowers, words, birds, baby animals. Omegas.

When Jeno and he had finished collecting the ripe apples off the grass onto which they had fallen, the sun was already setting, announcing how late into the evening it was.

By the time Xiaojun had cleaned himself off all the sweat and dirt and walked past the big central clearing, it was dark and the sounds of the night were his company. Somewhere, he could hear an owl, the many insects sharing the forest with them chirring and buzzing, people in their huts going about what you did in the evening.

Xiaojun glanced up at the sky above.

He spotted the summer signs, bright and clearly painted onto it, to guide any wolf out there the way.

It was a hot night, hotter than the last ones had been it seemed. It shouldn’t be. Summer was coming to her last days and had steadily been becoming cooler. Still very hot, but just a little lest suffocating than those days closer to the summer solstice. Xiaojun considered stripping his shirt back off to sleep but decided to keep it on, it felt safer for some reason, like he needed a layer of linen to keep himself protected.

He followed the outlines of the sunflower, the bunny, the appletree, glowing in the nighttime firmament, until he found the eternal Northern star. Somewhere, out there, under this same sky, was this other person he belonged to.

He knew he’d love them. He knew they’d be perfect for him.

Every mate loved their destined other half. Every pair was perfect. The old gods didn’t make mistakes, they looked out for them. They had put the stars in the sky for them, they showered rain over their land, they let the sun shine on them, they transitioned the seasons for them, and kept the eternal circle of life in balance.

Maybe, they’d make a mistake with Xiaojun, though.

If they made him an Omega and gave him an Alpha or Beta to be with… Xiaojun didn’t know how he could ever feel as safe and comfortable as he could with an Omega. He didn’t want to be a mistake, he didn’t want to be alone – but he didn’t know how it should work out.

The wooden door easily opened and Xiaojun carefully pushed it shut behind him, leaving it unlocked for the night. Jeno was still out with Yukhei but he’d return sooner or later. The other puppies were already asleep, the work and the late summer heat tiring them out just as much as Xiaojun.

Right now, he was still considered a puppy, but his days were numbered – everyone knew they were, including him.

He wished it wouldn’t fill him with so much fear, he wished he could be happy every time someone said he surely would be an Omega. Because he wanted to be happy. It seemed like a good thing to be what he liked the most.

But there were too many reasons why it wouldn’t be, too many scary things an Omega had to live with.

He curled up on a free spot, not eager to get closer to anyone else when he was already breaking a sweat from just standing there.

Sleep came easily despite the many worries constantly on his mind. After a day on the fields, Xiaojun’s body was so worn out it just overpowered everything else.

When he was woken, it was still dark, and he felt tired and disoriented.

And hot.

So hot.

Sweat was slick on his back, his clothing sticking to him.

“Xiaojun?”

He whined, trying to force his eyes open. He pulled on his shirt, getting it off his skin to find relief, but it wouldn’t set in, he was burning up.

There was something else, though, something weird between his legs, like he was sweating… no. Wet!

He was wet.

Xiaojun tried to pretend he didn’t know what was going on, he tried to tell himself this was just sweating and it was just an unseasonably hot late summer night.

It didn’t work, he couldn’t fool himself, not when it had already been so clear what was going to happen and all it had been was a matter of time.

Time to hope to turn out to be a Beta was up.

“Go away,” he rasped. He just wanted to ignore it and sleep.

“Xiaojun, Yukhei said he smelt someone in heat. It’s you, isn’t it? You smell really sweet, even to me.”

“Whatever.” Xiaojun batted Jeno’s hand away, not able to stand how warm and overbearing it felt.

“Don’t you want him to take you?”

“No!” Xiaojun was suddenly very awake and jerked up on his spot. Someone else had started to stir, he heard groaning and confused questions as to what was going on. “No Alphas!”

“Okay. Okay, uh, yeah, well, you didn’t agree on anything, so, uh…” Jeno scratched his head.

“We should get someone else. Someone adult. More adult than Yukhei, he can’t come in.” someone else said.

A new wave of heat ran over Xiaojun’s skin and he curled up as he felt arousal start to set in.

It was definitely a bad idea to let Yukhei in, but he couldn’t stay either.

Heat meant, he was no longer a puppy and this was the puppy hut – where he no longer belonged.

“Ten. I’ll get Ten.”

“Get whoever isn’t currently getting knotted, doesn’t matter as long as they’re mated.”

Xiaojun felt tears well up in his eyes and he hid his face against his sleeve, letting them get soaked up.

He could be like Ten, Kun, Sicheng, and Jaehyun now, how he had wished to be.

But he couldn’t have one like them as his mate. Come spring, he’d probably leave this pack to live with his mate – whoever they’d be.

He wanted to be happy with being an Omega, with being what he wanted to be, deep down. But he couldn’t be when it meant he had to give up everything else.

He could have come to terms with being a Beta, even an Alpha, probably.

This was exponentially harder.

The hectic steps of someone returning came through the fog of his sadness and he felt a cool hand on his shoulder, the soothing sweet scent of Omega making him cry harder. It smelt so much better than any Beta or Alpha ever could.

Why couldn’t he have this?

“Xiaojun? Hey, hey, it’ll be okay, don’t cry, this is something really great!” Kun’s voice was calming, how he knew best to make anyone stop crying bitter tears and it worked even though the misery seemed like a black hole in his chest. “Let’s get you somewhere with a bit more privacy, okay? And with a lock to keep unwanted visitors out.”

Winter days meant there was little to do on the fields and walking around outside was best in wolf form, so the thick pelt could keep the biting wind out.

Xiaojun didn’t like winter days much, but now he tried to hold onto every single one, tried to make them last longer. Yet, the sun set quick and early every day as if just to spite him.

“I’d take in the sides a little more. It looks quite like a sack as is.” Sicheng pinched the fabric on both sides of Xiaojun’s shirt a bit, demonstrating what he meant.

Xiaojun knew how to sew alright. He knew everything kind of – from reading trails to taking down prey, skinning, cooking, chopping wood, sharpening tools, repairing a hut, doing laundry. If it was needed to keep the pack and village running, he had been taught how to do it.

“If you clean your seam like this, you’ll be quicker because you have to do fewer stitches.” Sicheng explained when Xiaojun had taken the shirt off and settled back next to him.

There was a reason why Xiaojun had decided to focus more on his sewing instead of joining the hunters out in the forest where they ensured they’d eat every cold winter day.

Where their pack taught every puppy all the skills and let them choose once old enough what they liked to do best, giving everyone the spots they wanted to have, switching whenever they felt like doing something else, most packs weren’t like this. There were Alpha and Beta tasks and Omega tasks. Once they had presented, there was no room to choose.

It was tradition. This pack, once upon a time, had operated the same. Omegas were the lowest, they were basically owned by their mates and had to obey, keep the house clean, and be mothers.

This pack had changed, not too long ago but long enough that Xiaojun benefitted from being given a choice. Other packs hadn’t realised there was potential in breaking away from the old ways.

There was little Xiaojun would be able to do if he ended up in one of the many more traditional packs. He didn’t like fighting. He already felt he would never be happy with a Beta or Alpha mate – he’d at least try to not make it worse if he could help it. He was okay with most of the traditional Omega tasks. It wasn’t ideal, but he could get by.

To ensure he would be absolutely fine, he had asked Sicheng to help him improve where he lacked most – sewing and stitching. It was fun, he loved sitting close and smelling the sweet floral scent that permanently clung to the Omega, he enjoyed listening to his deep but soft voice retelling memories and stories, only growing more excited and loud when there was something he felt strongly about.

It also made the worry that the old gods might be making a mistake creep upon him more frequently. It returned again, and again, and again, whenever he leaned a bit closer to get a whiff of an Omega, whenever he was mesmerised by one’s beauty, or whenever he did something he knew he might not be allowed to do anymore come spring.

Maybe, he would be lucky and his mate was younger than him, thus not there yet. That way, he’d get one more year of running through the forest and being seen as an equal.

One more year of indulging in secretly scenting Sicheng, or Ten, or Kun, or Jaehyun because their scents were so much more appealing, so downright intoxicating, than any Alpha or Beta would ever smell to him.

“Xiaojun? Your heat is due soon, isn’t it? You smell of pre-heat.” Sicheng asked, ripping him from his musings and effort to better his shirt.

“Yeah, three days.” Xiaojun could always tell four days before, so he had realised yesterday. The first heat had been a whole mess, the second one had been a little less terrible, but still not good, and it had since become a very sad routine.

“Hm. Did you ask anyone to spend it with you?” A heat spent alone was awful – Xiaojun knew all too well. His body yearned for someone to be there, someone to touch him.

“No. I don’t plan to.” Xiaojun softly admitted. It was the same question every time. Every time, he turned down Yukhei’s not even subtle suggestions how it could be a learning experience and he told Jungwoo he’d be okay alone.

He didn’t want to be alone, but the thought of their heavy scents wasn’t appealing. He felt nothing but slightly panic when he imagined either of their big forms on top of him.

Those, whose scents were making him burn up hotter during those days all were not an option – they weren’t his to desire, and he didn’t. But if the marks of their mates weren’t on them, if it was them being in Yukhei’s shoes, still young and in their home packs, suggesting to make their lives easier, he would have said yes in a heartbeat.

“You might not have another before the meeting of the packs. I’m just saying that maybe it’d be good to have already gotten to know your body a little.”

Xiaojun’s eyes caught on Sicheng’s face a moment too long. He really was so, so pretty, Xiaojun could hear his heart beat a little faster just looking at him for longer.

“I have, I don’t need anyone else to do so.”

“Sure, you don’t, I just… there are some Alphas and Betas out there who’re not all that… gentle.” Sicheng looked embarrassed and Xiaojun suddenly felt a little sick.

Sicheng had come from a pack where Omegas weren’t worth much. He remembered that Sicheng had barely looked up when he had first come, let alone talk his mind.

Those days were past, but of course, he wouldn’t just forget about his experiences – and just because he was no longer with them didn’t mean his former pack had changed their ways.

“How… exactly?”

“I… I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to know or you’ll probably be scared,” Sicheng muttered.

Xiaojun grabbed his needle tighter. It wasn’t hard to imagine what Sicheng wasn’t daring to say.

No Omega would ever do that to another Omega.

An Alpha or Beta would not understand how it was to be in an Omega’s position – ones who thought themselves above them naturally, of course, wouldn’t even think twice and just take what they believed was theirs.

Even here, Yukhei kept asking why Xiaojun didn’t want to spend a heat or rut.

To him, he’d be in the position of control the entire time. Xiaojun would be the one spreading his legs and making himself vulnerable. It was an act of submission Xiaojun wasn’t ready to show for any Beta, much less Alpha. He didn’t like their rough edges. He found nothing about the sharp spiciness of Yukhei’s scent appealing.

Even if, like through a miracle, that wouldn’t be the case with his destined mate, Xiaojun would never be able to love someone who’d force him into such a situation.

Another Omega would be much better, someone sweet and pretty, who’d get it, who’d be lovely and soft.

But he wouldn’t get one.

Xiaojun poked his finger accidentally and got blood on the fabric leaving three round and red stains.

A tear joined the bloody mark, followed by another and another.

With the first blossoms, came the day that Xiaojun had to pack up his belongings into a bag small enough to carry in his snout for a three-day trip. It didn’t fit even nearly everything, not even everything he liked, not even every last of his favourites, only those pieces he couldn’t leave behind under any circumstances.

It was followed by the day that he hugged his parents goodbye, all the puppies, all the Omegas, he even hugged Doyoung.

The meeting of the packs was held South-East from where they lived, in neutral grounds to avoid anyone having an advantage. Only the unmated wolves got to go, accompanied by the second in command of their pack and their mate – that was the tradition.

The meeting was older than time, brought to life when the gods had still been on earth. It was sacred. Every wolf grew up learning about the rules – and so had Xiaojun.

Yet, as he stood on the treeline of the forest into which the Omegas first, later the Alphas and Betas, were to run, he felt none of the excitement and joy many of those around seemed to experience. He was one of those crying, consoled by the Omega mates from their home packs.

“Your mate is destined for you, Xiaojun. They’ll be great, you will like them! They’re the perfect person for you, the one you will fall in love with.” Sicheng stroked over his cheeks and Xiaojun tried to nod but he couldn’t.

He was sure the old gods had accidentally made a mistake. He wanted to stay here, bathe in the perfect combination the isolated Omegas’ sweet and flowery scents, mixing into the most heavenly combination, untarnished by any sharpness of Beta or Alpha, that screamed for him to stay.

“I know it can be scary, but I’m sure you’ll be super happy once you find them. I was scared, too, Ten was ready to straight-up murder. It will turn out to be alright even if you can’t see it yet, I’m sure of it.” Sicheng assured him.

“I… I just don’t…” he just didn’t want an Alpha or a Beta. But how could he say that? The old gods had made it to be like that, every Omega had an Alpha or a Beta to their side.

“Hm?”

“I’ll miss you,” Xiaojun whispered and another tear dropped off his chin.

“We’ll miss you, too. Maybe, we can meet up again, some time, you know? Maybe your mate is someone’s second?”

Xiaojun had serious doubts about that, but he nodded.

A horn was blown and immediately, the first Omegas jumped off their spots, melting into their wolf-forms, flying into the darkness of the trees.

“Time to go,” Sicheng whispered and Xiaojun nodded, sniffing once more before he turned and let his pelt replace his skin, falling to all fours and dashing after the other Omegas.

The forest was beautiful. Xiaojun didn’t exactly have time to appreciate it, but even running past bushes and flower, he could acknowledge it was. It was likely due to how untouched the land was here. After all, only once a year would wolves run through it, messing with flora and fauna that would normally grow to close the underbrush.

Forests around packs were shaped by them, paths running through the trees where the plants were constantly trampled and had no chance to grow up. They took care of the sick trees, they freed the ground to allow new ones to replace them, and the stock of prey was constantly monitored because it was the base for their survival. A forest like this was more prone to suddenly becoming sick and dying – it wasn’t something any pack could afford. If the forest died, so would they, so taking care of it was the highest priority.

Here, the old gods looked over the trees, bushes, flowers, the rabbits, mice, owls, and deer.

With fewer big predators moving in unchanging patterns it was harder to find passage and Xiaojun jumped over trees his pack would have normally pulled from the forest to turn into material for huts, tools, or just use as firewood.

He ran for a little but slowed relatively soon. There was no need to go to the other end of the forest. If the stories were to be trusted, a mate would catch his scent wherever he went, so there was no use in trying to hide. All that’d do was tire him out and after the far travel, his muscles were sore as was.

Instead, Xiaojun chose a nice small clearing with soft moss covering the ground. Unfortunately, it was too dark for flowers, so he didn’t even bother looking for any. Flowers would have been really nice. It couldn’t be helped, their sensitive pedals needed the rays of the sun.

He sniffed to see if there was someone right next to him, not wanting to be too close to where another Omega would be claimed, but there didn’t seem to be anyone else in direct proximity.

Xiaojun trampled the ground and laid down with a huff, betting his snout on his tail.

His heart was thundering in his chest, not from the exercise, but from the nervousness. He was incredibly nervous. He thought it should get better, now, that he was here, that there was no return.

It didn’t.

He looked up. The sky was bright for a night, the full moon helping it not be as dark as it could be.

Not much longer until the Alphas and Betas would be allowed to start.

Xiaojun pressed himself tighter into the ground. He’d have to trust in the old gods. He’d have to hope his new home wasn’t one where the Omegas were forced into silence and obedience.

New tears stung in his eyes when he imagined his mate stumbling onto the clearing and smelling of the sharp spiciness Alphas or the dizzying freshness Betas had.

It was no use. He couldn’t find it appealing, he couldn’t find any excitement in himself.

He felt too restless to stay still.

Xiaojun got back up and picked his way deeper into the forest.

He knew he shouldn’t.

He was making this harder for his mate and it wasn’t supposed to be like this. The Omegas should wait and not move so they’d not miss their mate by accident.

Xiaojun didn’t even want to miss his mate but he just couldn’t stay still.

Now, that he was going slowly, he had time to look around more. There were stunning patterns of vines that encased trees, many of them too thick for him to even hug his arms around and let his fingers touch, speaking of how old they were.

The place was fit for a ritual as old and sacred as the mating chase. It held a certain mystery, but also questions, the many questions Xiaojun felt and knew every other young wolf did when they were running into these depths to find their fate. But in his case, the questions might be bordering on being offensive.

He heard paws thunder over the floor and for a second, he froze, suddenly realising that the scent was a Beta.

But the wolf dashed past him.

Seeing him, Xiaojun knew the Betas and Alphas had started and he had to find a good place to wait. He couldn’t run from his fate, there was no use in that, so he at least wanted to be in a good and pretty place.

He picked up the pace and hopped over another fallen tree, landing on a clearing with soft grasses. This would be a good place to wait.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the first here.

There was someone there with his arms crossed, a glare on.

Xiaojun was about to move on and find a vacant spot somewhere else when he caught the scent.

It was rich, comforting, soothing, like a hug put into a fragrance. It smelt like home, unlike anything had ever smelt before and like he had known this all his life and longer.

All the strength drained from his muscles and his head became clouded.

This had to be him, this had to be this other half of his soul.

No one else had ever smelt like this, no one else immediately promised safety and comfort and love without Xiaojun even knowing their name. He couldn’t properly focus, he couldn’t even put it into words in his head. It was more than he had even dreamt it would be when he had been a puppy, almost overwhelming.

And…

It smelt sweet.

Sweet like only an Omega would.

Xiaojun was frozen in his spot, unable to move, unable to look away, unable to do anything other than keep scenting the air, trying to confirm what couldn’t be right – or was it?

Was this real? Could it be?

It seemed so clear yet he couldn’t believe it.

Could the old gods not messed up, were they really looking out for him? Had they remembered to give him what he so much wanted? Had they made an exception from the rule for him because they knew how much Xiaojun adored Omegas?

The guy with his arms crossed had his hair long enough to fall into his eyes and his skin was already sun-kissed from the spring rays. He was pretty, so, so pretty.

However, he was still glaring and Xiaojun wasn’t sure why?

“First of all, I’m not going to stay home and cook and sew like a slave, second of all, I don’t want puppies because I don’t want to be pregnant, and third of all, if you decide to try and make me submit by hitting me, I will fucking break your arm.”

What?

Xiaojun slowly sat down where he was, scared to even move closer, and then let his fur pull back, revealing his human form. The other Omega was still glaring but then his eyes widened and his nose twitched.

His arms fell to his sides and his jaw dropped comedically.

Even though he looked a bit dorky, Xiaojun found himself thinking how pretty he still was. Maybe leaning towards handsome, but definitely with the soft beauty only an Omega would have.

An Omega!

Smelling like… home, like his mate, like the other half of his soul.

“Shit, what the hell, oh my moon!” the stranger crossed over to where Xiaojun was sitting and fell to his knees, grabbing Xiaojun’s arms like he needed to confirm he was actually there, then started patting Xiaojun up and down, only to finally gently cradle his face and stare at him, eyes still wide in wonder.

Xiaojun stared back, seeing the finer details of the other’s face now. His eyes were big, the lashes thick and dark, but short. The bridge of his nose was high and straight, fitting how elegantly cut his complexion was. Three freckles were on his left cheek and two on his right, like someone had drawn them in to break the otherwise so serious and spotless appearance.

His still rather absurd open mouth ruined any sign of coldness a face, as even as his, might have held. Xiaojun liked it. He seemed like a person that knew how to laugh and make others laugh.

His eyes roamed Xiaojun’s just as attentively, but then, his face hardened.

Xiaojun would have been scared were this an Alpha or Beta. Were it an Alpha, he wouldn’t even have let him get this close.

With an Omega, he wasn’t, and with an Omega that smelt like him, like his mate, he didn’t even pull back, allowing him to keep looking and taking in every detail even with a souring expression.

“Who made you cry? I will go and make sure they regret it!” the Omega asked, sounding very much like he meant it.

“N-no one. I was just scared.” Xiaojun softly admitted and the anger immediately disappeared from the other’s face.

“Okay. Okay, good.” The Omega whispered, eyes still so attentive and beautiful.

Xiaojun’s heart raced for reasons entirely different than before. The scent was dizzying and he both didn’t know what to do and wanted to do everything at the same time – kiss, scent, cuddle, ask every last question of the universe.

“I’m Xiaojun.” He offered instead, hoping to hear the name that fit this turmoil of emotions and overwhelmingly wonderful scent.

“Xiaojun?” the other repeated, trying the name carefully like it was a precious piece of jewellery. He has a beautiful voice, too. Everything about him was beautiful. “I’m Guanheng.”

Xiaojun liked the name. He liked everything about Guanheng that he had found out so far – and he’d probably like everything he’d find out from here on.

“Can I?” Guanheng asked carefully and leaned a little closer.

Xiaojun easily cocked his head to bare his throat. The other Omega took the chance immediately and leaned closer to get right to his neck, where the scent was the strongest. His nose tickled the sensitive skin a little and Xiaojun felt overly aware of the proximity and the sensations. It was normal to scent other wolves, to touch them, but other wolves didn’t smell like this, weren’t as beautiful as Guanehng was.

Nothing could compare.

When Guanheng sat back up, his eyes were blown and Xiaojun forgot he had wanted to scent him back and just stared. All the earlier worries and insecurities had been blown away, leaving only excitement so strong it was like a rush.

“You’re so pretty!” Guanheng whispered, his eyes flitting through Xiaojun’s face like he was trying to remember it from now until forever, “I was so worried, but this, I, I… this is perfect, isn’t it?”

His hands were suddenly on Xiaojun’s thighs, rubbing the skin affectionately but sending sparks and warmth through Xiaojun’s entire body, stronger even than he felt when he was in heat.

“You’re too. I’ve always wished for an Omega mate.” Xiaojun whispered what he had forbidden himself from thinking for months. Guanheng looked surprised for a second, then thoughtful.

“I never… considered that. I just really don’t like most Alphas and Betas. They’re too entitled and rough. Omegas are much better.” Xiaojun softly chuckled when he heard how similarly Guanheng’s opinions were to his own. Of course, they should be if they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Still, it was wonderful to hear confirmation that they were. “Sorry I threatened you. I didn’t scent properly, so I didn’t immediately notice the sweetness, I just went off, I guess. I had it all planned out. I wouldn’t have let some brute just mount me, so I had to speak immediately, I thought, but now… no need to worry anymore, right?”

Xiaojun wanted to answer something but Guanheng still had his hands on his thighs and he looked at Xiaojun so intensely he just forgot.

He realised he was slowly leaning closer, but Guanheng was doing the same, so he didn’t stop and just let it happen.

Their lips touched, slowly, carefully, and it was like a spark between them, causing a shiver to run down Xiaojun’s back. It was perfect. Just sweet and gentle, how an Omega would be.

He allowed his eyes to fall shut and his hands to find purchase on Guanheng’s arms, wanting to never let go again. He slowly moved his lips, trying to see how it felt good, and Guanheng did the same, a little shier than Xiaojun but just as curious.

He pulled away, finding Guanheng’s eyes again and they were still dark and attentive.

“Do you… do you not like cooking at all?” Xiaojun carefully asked, remembering what Guanheng had first said, “What do you prefer? What do you like? What do you do in your free time?”

He wanted to know everything, every last detail. At the same time, he wanted to kiss Guanheng again, he wanted to get closer and touch him more. It was maddening but exhilarating.

This was his mate! His own, sweet, cute, pretty mate!

“Uh, no, I’m okay with it, but I don’t like being ordered around. You know how Alphas and Betas are. It’s been sucky since I presented. You’d know, right?”

“No. I was just worried I’d get a mate like that, one I wouldn’t like. But I like you!” Xiaojun beamed and Guanheng flushed a deep red.

“Fuck, you’re adorable!” he whispered and his hands inched up on Xiaojun’s thighs, making him suddenly realise where to Guanheng was headed – on purpose or not. “Is your pack… progressive? I heard there were ones that broke away from tradition.”

“Yeah, yeah, it is. I, uh…” Guanheng was so far up now, a shiver rippled through Xiaojun and a small moan fell from his lips. Unfortunately, Guanheng pulled away as if he had gotten burnt and Xiaojun felt confused and weird. A little hurt. Why had he stopped?

“I-I-I sorry!” Guanheng squeaked and looked so downright panicked that Xiaojun couldn’t hold a chuckle, his hurt over the rejection being replaced with new affection. This was new, he got it. It was weird and unfamiliar.

But with an Omega, he wasn’t scared, maybe a little nervous, but he was curious. He moved a little, so he felt where Guanheng was kneeling on the soft ground and let his thighs press into the other’s, feeling him burn up as much as he was.

“Do you want to… try more?” Xiaojun carefully asked and let his hands wander up until he could rest them around Guanheng’s neck, looking up at him carefully.

He smelt so amazing, so good, and Xiaojun wanted to be closer, he wanted to feel him more, he wanted to have him touch everywhere and touch everywhere in return, he wanted to have a claim mark and he wanted to leave one as well.

But only if Guanheng wanted it, too.

“If, uh, if you want? You need to be comfortable and feel safe.” Guanheng carefully asked, still blushed dark pink and looking like he was more uncomfortable than Xiaojun.

“I want to, I feel safer than I ever have before. I’m so happy, Guanheng!” Xiaojun whispered, staring intently at the other Omega to make sure he understood how much he meant every last word. “But do you feel comfortable and safe?”

“Yes! Well, a little nervous,” Guanheng grimaced and laughed. He could make really funny faces and still look pretty in the process, Xiaojun realised as he giggled. It helped relieve the stressfulness of the situation, that even Xiaojun felt, a little. Nerves came with everything new, even good things like this.

“I’m too. It shouldn’t be too different, right? From when you’re alone?” He wanted to know how Guanheng would feel, in comparison, how soft his skin would be, how he’d sound, and how he’d touch him back. The thought alone was exciting, making his skin prickle in anticipation.

“No, guess not? Only you’re, like, ten times cuter than me. And also smell so good.”

Xiaojun inched forward and Guanheng slowly resumed his earlier touch, low on his thighs. It was all the encouragement Xiaojun needed to proceed.

“Don’t worry. You smell amazing, too. Really, really amazing” He reassured, never breaking eye contact. It was like he was lost in Guanheng’s gaze, imprisoned by it. Not in a bad way, though.

“Good. That’s a relief.” Guanheng whispered back.

Xiaojun crawled forward into his lap, to straddle him. His cock was a little hard already, but when he looked down, he realised Guanheng was already straining against his stomach, the member pink and swollen.

He looked back up and realised Guanheng hadn’t turned away for even a second, his eyes still fixed on Xiaojun like he was the only thing he could see.

He slowly leaned in for another kiss, and this time, Guanheng kissed back as eagerly. He moved his lips against Xiaojun’s, one of his hands coming up to cup his jaw, while the other drew circles on his thigh.

Xiaojun opened his mouth a little, wanting more, wanting to taste him, feel him.

Guanheng gasped in surprise but allowed Xiaojun to lick over his mouth and then sneak his tongue past the seam of his lips. It was a bit uncoordinated, a little inexperienced, and it showed, but still felt so good. Xiaojun just let his tongue explore, trying to tease against Guanheng’s, who was carefully trying to reciprocate the movements and sighed whenever Xiaojun found a good place.

He felt the other Omega pull him up in his lap higher, but he let him to it, too focussed on how dizzyingly good the slide of his tongue against Guanheng’s felt, and how his sighs slowly turned into small moans.

Then, he felt his dick slide against Guanheng’s stomach and he bucked up with a whine, realising he had fully hardened and the touch was exactly what he needed to feel arousal burn even hotter under his skin.

The sensation for slick collecting wasn’t new anymore, but normally, he had been alone whenever it had happened, and not stretched over someone else’s lap. He couldn’t help feeling self-conscious about it. It was stupid to, but he couldn’t stop the nerves from flaring up.

A hand wrapped around his dick, but not only his. He broke away from the kiss to look down and saw Guanheng had both his own and Xiaojun in his hand, pushing them against each other. It felt amazing. He had never expected the hardness of another against his own to feel this good, but it was different from how a hand would feel, maybe even better in a way. Xiaojun dug his fingers deeper into Guanheng’s arm, his head lolling back without his own doing, and he ground up, seeking more friction.

Guanheng let him move how he wanted to but kept stroking up and down steadily. It was good, so good. Xiaojun gasped softly with every pass, but he knew he wanted more, wanted something else, so he kept adjusting the angle until it felt right.

“Xiaojun, Xiaojun,” he heard Guanheng whisper, his voice strained. He realised he was rolling his hips over the other’s thigh, so he could get friction on his ass. That was what felt so good! But Guanheng must be feeling the slick on his skin. Xiaojun froze in his movements, suddenly insecure whether this might have gone too far.

Luckily, it didn’t seem to be the case for his interruption. “Let me help you!” Guanheng panted and Xiaojun nodded frantically, allowing him to lift him up and away from where he was trying to rub against.

Guanheng let go of their cocks and grabbed Xiaojun’s hip, holding him slightly elevated. Xiaojun tried to buck up against Guanheng’s stomach, missing the relief of pressure on his front.

“Guanheng, please?” Xiaojun whimpered, pressing his face into the crook of the Omega’s neck where the scent was so potent the world around seemed to start spinning.

“Y-yeah, I, I never did this?”

“B-but on yourself?” Xiaojun gasped, trying to get more, but there was nothing to give him any satisfaction.

“Yeah.”

“Do that! Please! I’m like you!” Xiaojun breathed and Guanheng finally seemed to get his bearings together. A finger slid over Xiaojun’s ass, then started rubbing over his rim, massaging the muscle there. Xiaojun moaned and trembled in his place, so wound up from being left hanging, even if it had only been for a moment, and from the scent making him light-headed.

“Fuck! Fuck, this is amazing, you’re amazing!” Guanheng whispered. He kept pressing and slowly, the muscle gave in until, finally, his finger slid into Xiaojun.

“Guanheng, ah, yes.” It felt so different from when he did it himself, good in its own ways, and Xiaojun moaned unabashedly, rocking his hips a little until Guanheng started moving inside him.

“Ah… another, I’ll add more, okay?” Guanheng sounded short of breath, and Xiaojun just managed to nod, too focussed on how Guanheng rubbed against his walls, thrusting carefully yet with enough purpose to make him feel better with every slide. He held tighter onto where his arms were around Guanheng’s neck like it was a lifeline, but even that didn’t quite help him remember where he was.

Then, he crooked his fingers and Xiaojun lost it. Pleasure, strong enough to make his body go limp, sparked through him. He felt himself fall forward against his chest and clench down in desperation, small cries falling from his lips with every pass Guanheng did over that perfect spot.

Guanheng whispered something that might be his name and Xiaojun clung onto him for dear life until, finally, yet much too early, he felt his orgasm crash down upon him, his muscles locking up for a moment, trying to hold the two fingers where they were.

“Guanheng!” Xiaojun heard himself whine as his dick twitched, spilling over Guanheng’s thighs.

He almost immediately started to jerk in oversensitivity and Guanheng pulled his fingers out, carefully running them up against his sides until he could grab Xiaojun’s jaw and pulled him, from where he was still leaning onto his shoulder, to kiss him.

He felt his own slick on his face but he couldn’t find it in himself to bother, instead, he kissed back frantically and without even the slightest bit of finesse.

He was momentarily sated but not satisfied, he needed more.

“I want to bite you!” he whispered, hearing his voice shake, and Guanheng whined in his throat and let his head fall backward, giving Xiaojun perfect access.

His throat was unblemished, even and soft. Xiaojun licked against the skin, tasting salty sweat on it. It might be weird on someone else, but this was Guanheng, his mate. Everything about him was perfect to Xiaojun.

He needed to make him his – forever.

He sunk his fangs down into the crook, low, so clothing could easily hide it. The metallic taste of blood was unpleasant and he immediately pulled back and started licking over it, so his saliva could health the bite and let it turn into a white scar soon.

“Me, too! Xiaojun!” Guanheng frantically tapped his shoulder and Xiaojun pulled away, allowing Guanheng to press his nose into his neck, taking deep breaths of his scent. There was only a short warning, a lick, then, he felt the pressure of the bite – but no pain. It wasn’t supposed to hurt much, not when it was your mate leaving just the imprint of their teeth. That it didn’t only once more confirmed this was actual reality.

He was in the lap of an Omega, sealed together with him until death did them apart and Xiaojun’s head started spinning anew, more arousal sparking on his skin from how Guanheng licked his neck.

He scooted up a little, to where he had originally been seated when they had started to get lost in the haze of pleasure the first time, to feel that again, let it grow stronger once more while Guanheng kept nuzzling his neck and making his blood rush south again. He rolled his hips up and he realised:

“I haven’t made you cum!”

“It’s okay, I don’t need to. Seeing you was more than enough.” Guanheng assured him, his hands sliding over Xiaojun’s sides.

“No! That’s unfair! I want to make you feel good as well!” Xiaojun wiggled out of his grasp and stared at him for a second. Guanheng’s face was flushed and his lips swollen. He looked nothing short of ethereal to Xiaojun. “Do you like fingering, too?”

“Y-yeah.” Guanheng flushed deeper and he was so cute, Xiaojun couldn’t contain a small squeak of excitement.

“Then let me make you feel good!” he eagerly crawled closer again. Guanheng groaned and his eyes fell shut as he nodded.

Xiaojun pushed on his shoulder. Guanheng complied with his silent request and leaned back until he was lying on the ground. Xiaojun couldn’t stop raking his eyes over his body. He had the same soft curves he had but was a little leaner overall, not as skinny as Xiaojun was. He was much more beautiful, absolutely perfect in his eyes.

Guanheng’s dick had leaked a bit and Xiaojun felt sorry for how neglected it must have been. Carefully, he wrapped two fingers around the base.

“Xiaojun!” Guanheng bucked up and his voice was pitched in desperation and he was so beautiful, Xiaojun felt himself grow harder just from watching. He gave him a couple of experimental tugs, trying how the size and length felt in his hand. He was a little longer, but not as thick as his own, a great size to comfortably wrap his hand around, or maybe his mouth, or potentially feel in himself without having to be carried around, like an Omega that got knotted for the first time, after.

Carefully, he let his other hand slide lower and Guanheng immediately complied and opened his legs for him.

The scent was strong and Xiaojun couldn’t hold a small moan when he saw the slick shine on Guenheng’s ass and upper thighs. He had to touch it. When he did, he felt Guanheng’s legs’ muscles tighten under his fingers.

“It’s messy, I’m sorry,” Guanheng whined and shifted a little as if to hide from sight. Xiaojun wanted to shake him and tell him it was amazing and perfect and he looked so hot, so beautiful.

“I love it!” he whispered instead, unable to even tear his eyes away, and followed so he could keep this beautiful view.

His fingers easily found their way to Guanheng’s rim and he started to circle it, warming the muscle up until it was soft enough to press inside.

“Oh, moon!” Guanheng gasped.

Xiaojun immediately halted, unsure how to interpret how his face screwed up. It shouldn’t be, but maybe it was unpleasant? He couldn’t have that! “Hurts?” he softly asked.

“No! No, more, please! Two, use two!”

Xiaojun swallowed and didn’t immediately comply but let his single digit push in as deep as it would. Guanheng was relaxed and clearly turned on, small wet moans leaving his lips. Two would be fine, so, he pushed another alongside the first, and Guanheng keened but opened without problem for the penetration.

“Yes!” Guanheng whined and brought his legs up a little, pushing his hips down onto Xiaojun’s fingers similarly how he had earlier.

Xiaojun stared in amazement how easily Guanheng took him, how the slick coated his fingers when he pulled them back out and allowed him to slide in smoothly right after. He could only assume it would look the same on himself, but he had never checked if it did – why should he?

Chances were, Guanheng was even more beautiful than himself anyway. He was so perfect, so amazing.

He felt warm and tight, and shivered and trembled when Xiaojun crooked his fingers a little. He wondered how it’d feel around his dick. He hadn’t considered putting in anywhere, but with Guanheng right here, opening so beautifully, feeling so wonderful around his fingers, the question seemed obvious. He had one, after all, why not use it?

“Can I fuck you?”

“Wh-wha?” Guanheng seemed lost in his own arousal, stuttering without answering properly.

“You’re so beautiful, I want to feel you,” Xiaojun pressed out. Voicing the idea suddenly made it an urge. He wanted to, so badly! He let go of where he was holding Guanheng in place and touched his own dick, but the careless tug he gave himself was nothing in comparison how Guanheng felt around his fingers and how he imagined he’d feel around his length.

“Okay. Yeah, okay!” Guanheng nodded, his eyes glassed over, and Xiaojun had to lean down and kiss him again. He was just so amazing, so sweet, so pretty, so soft, and all his!

Guanheng moaned and sloppily licked against him, but Xiaojun could only think about how he’d feel around his cock, so he didn’t allow for the kiss to last and pulled away.

“Tell… tell me if it hurts.” Xiaojun stuttered and scissored his fingers apart where they were still inside Guanheng. The Omega arched up and gasped, but nodded.

“Did you do this before? During heat? How many fingers do you want?” Xiaojun had no idea how much preparation was appropriate. He couldn’t knot, his cock wasn’t the size an Alpha or Beta might have, and Guanheng was so incredibly wet, everything slipped so easily. Too little would still be an issue and not acceptable under any circumstances.

“I-I’ve never, no-no one fucked me.”

“Oh.” Xiaojun licked his lips. He hadn’t ever thought he’d fuck anyone either. That it was both of them doing to together for the first time… he liked that.

“Is that bad?” Guanheng whispered and tried to sit up, but Xiaojun angled his fingers to where he knew the perfect spot was, and he felt the gland under the tips of his digits and Guanheng cried out and remained where he was.

“No. Me, neither. I just… how much…”

“Please, just put it in, Xiaojun, please!” Guanheng interrupted, “I’m close already but now I want you inside!”

Xiaojun felt a wave of possessiveness. Not something he usually felt a lot, but this was his Omega, his mate, and he wanted him, he needed him.

He pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his cock, smearing the slick onto it, and moved up to kneel between Guanheng’s legs, carefully laying them around his waist to line up.

It was natural. Even if he was an Omega, he knew instinctually how this worked and Guanheng looked up at him with shiny eyes, looking so amazing, smelling so perfect, Xiaojun’s hips bucked up all on their own.

The feeling was incomparable. It was tight and warm, but so wet and slick he felt himself be almost sucked inside.

Guanheng moaned, arching his back and pushing himself deeper onto Xiaojun’s cock and his head was spinning from how perfect it felt, how perfect Guanheng looked, how perfect this all was.

He rolled his hips and felt his own wetness start to trickle down his thigh but he ignored it. It would be enough to cum without anything pressing into his own body, he knew it would from how amazing and tight it was, and how close he already felt again – all because this was Guanheng, his mate.

“Xiaojun! Please, more! Ah! More!” Guanheng whined and desperately moved against him. Xiaojun held his hips in place and pulled out a little, thrusting back inside automatically from instinct.

It was so easy, so wonderful, so perfect.

Xiaojun heard himself groan as he repeated the motion. It was easy to set a pace of out and in. It was warm and tight, but not overwhelmingly so, and Guanheng moaned with every move, rocking against him as much as he could.

He was so beautiful!

Xiaojun let go of one side of Guanheng’s hips to wrap his free hand around the other Omega’s dick and Guanheng’s voice rose to a thin, high whimper.

He didn’t last long. After only a few mother thrusts, he locked down around Xiaojun’s dick, and it was suddenly so tight and hot that Xiaojun felt his own high slam in. His orgasm was so intense and unexpected, he couldn’t hold a small growl when he buried himself in Guanheng one last time.

Guanheng was rhythmically clenching down while riding his high out, making Xiaojun almost pull out before he finished cumming from how intense the sensation was. Guanheng probably wasn’t even noticing what he was doing, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open, panting for air as he came.

Xiaojun had to force his eyes to stay open to watch him while he finished his own high, but it was hard.

Once their breathing had calmed down and rational thought slowly returned, Xiaojun pulled out and saw slick and his own cum ooze from Guanheng’s ass. It was hot, so very hot!

He slowly crawled up to nuzzle against Guanheng, half hugging him, and the other Omega quickly returned the touch, holding him tightly.

“I’m so happy!” Xiaojun whispered and nosed against Guanheng’s neck. He still smelt amazing but it no longer woke the burning need in him. Now that there was a bite mark on both their necks, Xiaojun was just content.

Guanheng stroked his arms, chest still rising and falling a little too quickly.

“Me, too. This, moon, this was amazing. I don’t even know how to describe it. Everyone always went off about pain but maybe they should all just sleep with Omegas because that just makes so much more sense?”

“Oh, yeah, I don’t understand the appeal of a knot. Or about the scents?”

“Nah, totally overrated. If I want my nose to burn I can snort chilli.”

Xiaojun felt laughter bubble from his chest at the comparison.

“I’ve never even said any of this. I was much too scared they'd think I’m a freak.” Guanheng softly added.

“No, me neither. I always wanted to be a Beta just to have an Omega mate. I don’t even want to be a Beta, though. I wanted to be an Omega and wanted and Omega mate!” Xiaojun whispered.

Guanheng wiggled around and faced him, so he could kiss him once more.

It was slower this time, just soft kisses, no tongue, no rush of arousal.

When Guanheng pulled away, his face was set in worry. “Where do we go now?”

Xiaojun blinked, feeling confused. “Home?”

“But… where would that be? I’m worried. My pack… I don’t think they’ll accept this. I don’t think I could return. I want you to be safe, we need somewhere to stay.”

“But it’s fate!” Xiaojun sat up, feeling upset. He shivered when he felt dried slick between his thighs, but ignored it. It was to be expected during the chase. Having sex was perfectly normal, mated couples did it all the time – and after how amazing he had just felt, he knew he wanted to do it all the time as well from now on. After all, he had a cute and sweet Omega mate now, to do it with!

For that, he obviously would need a home. There hadn’t even been any doubt that they’d just decide on either of their packs. While leaving his old one had previously seemed gruesome and daunting, it now was not even that terrible – if Guanheng would be there, it could be a home for Xaojun as well.

“Yeah, but…” Guanheng’s eyes were sad and he ran a hand down Xiaojun’s arm, like he was scared he’d disappear if he wasn’t touching. “There has to be an Alpha or Beta in charge of every Omega. That’s what they say.”

Xiaojun thought about it. He had honestly never heard of such a thing happening before – Omega and Omega – or he would have been hoping for it since summer when he had presented, maybe even longer.

There was no way Taeyong and Ten wouldn’t accept it, though, right? There was Sicheng in his pack, after all, an addition to an Alpha-Beta couple. Those weren’t supposed to happen either! Three people were as unheard of as two Omegas.

“Maybe we could live with my pack?” he softly suggested.

“You think? Would they allow us?” Guanheng’s face lit up in hope. He was stunningly pretty!

“Yes, I hope and think so. And if they don’t… we can always move to the city! I want to be with you!” Xiaojun tightened his grab around Guanheng’s arm. He had only known him for an hour or two, but he couldn’t imagine leaving him, his scent – it was just wrong.

Mates were supposed to be together!

“Yes! Of course!” Guanheng nodded and turned his head, slowly pressing a kiss to his forehead, then down his temple and over his cheek, until he could kiss him on his mouth. Xiaojun signed in content and opened when Guanheng licked over his lips.

He was still careful as he tried to explore Xiaojun’s mouth, how he had before, but Xiaojun felt himself get lost in the sensation. He loved this, he loved all of this, how easy it was to shift back and forth, neither of them demanding full control and dominance, the gentleness with which Guanheng treated him.

It was perfect.

“Maybe, we should look for them? I don’t even know the time, I think this took longer than it’s supposed to?” Guanheng whispered.

“We didn’t have to wait for a knot to go down, though,” Xiaojun whined, not wanting to stop kissing and hugging yet.

“I just… want to know if we have a place to go home to. I need to know you’re safe somewhere, okay? I need to keep you safe!” Guanheng brushed Xiaojun’s hair from his eyes and placed a last kiss on his cheek.

Of course, Xiaojun needed to know Guanheng was going to be safe, too, but it felt like Guanheng’s instinct was even stronger. It was cute. Xiaojun felt so appreciated, he couldn’t stop smiling a little over it.

Guanheng seemed a bit more like Ten, loud and outspoken, but still so soft and considerate. It was a perfect mixture. Of course, it was, this was his mate, after all.

“Okay.” Xiaojun slowly picked himself off the ground and whined when he felt how sticky everything felt. Guanheng made a similar sound of discomfort and Xiaojun saw something run down his inner thigh and nearly demanded to lie back down and lick it off.

That might be weird, though.

“Shift?” Xiaojun suggested, brushing his shoulder against Guanheng’s. He was taller than him by a bit, but not too much. It was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. And he was all Xiaojun’s!

“Yeah, I think it’ll be easier. Moon, this is nasty. No offence.” Guanheng poked his tongue out and shivered a little.

“It really is, though.”

Finding the clearing wasn’t hard. Tracking came naturally to Xiaojun and Guanheng was right beside him the entire time.

Where previously, the nerves had been heavy in the air, now, the clearing was quiet and the scents had calmed. It looked like some had actually already left and Xiaojun wondered if they really had taken long.

He had lost all track of time. First, Guanheng making him come apart on his fingers, and then Xiaojun had done the same the other way around, not to mention he actually had fucked him and it had been so fun and felt so great. He definitely wondered how it’d feel if Guanheng would do the same to him.

He nearly grew aroused again when he considered it, but he managed to re-direct his thoughts.

He sniffed around to pick up Sicheng’s track when he suddenly started to grow anxious.

Yes, it was fate, the old gods had destined for him and Guanheng to be together. But what if Taeil wouldn’t accept it? What if they said there had been a mistake?

Xiaojun’s steps got slower the closer he got, and only Guanheng occasionally nudging him with his snout kept him going on.

He needed a safe place, and the best safe place he knew was home.

He knew there’d be nothing to fear as an Omega there, that was the type of place he wanted Guanheng to be as well. He wouldn’t have to be a house-wife to anyone, he could choose whatever duties he liked best and was most talented at. So many things Xiaojun had feared to give up could be his right for all his life, and not only his but also Guanhengs.

If only they’d be accepted.

Then, the small group of four wolves came into sight and they had obviously spotted them as well – it was either going to be a happy reunion or a goodbye for good.

Xiaojun carefully stepped to the edge of the blanket of their impromptu camp.

Sicheng had passed out on Taeil’s lap and on the other side of the blanket was the rolled-up form of Yukhei’s wolf, his breathing slow and steady, too, speaking of sleep. Yuta and Taeil were awake, though, eyes on him. It was Taeil, who’d have to pass judgement.

Xiaojun shifted and their gazes followed as he rose taller, immediately finding the bite on his neck, then wandering to the figure that straightened up next to him.

“Congra…tu…lations?” Yuta’s initially euphoric words broke off into confusion and his nostrils fluttered.

“So-so, this is, uh, Guanheng!” Xiaojun stuttered, carefully presenting the Omega next to him.

Would it be okay? It had to, they needed to accept it, accept him!

“How wonderful! Are you going to be coming back with us then?” Taeil asked, not even skipping a beat to ask, his smile unwavering and bright.

“If… we can?” Xiaojun softly asked, eyes flitting between the two. Yuta seemed to snap out of it and finally smiled at Guanheng as well.

“Yes, of course. See? The old gods are looking out for you and make it right for everyone.” Taeil repeated and Xiaojun felt new tears collect in his eyes, of happiness this time, and relief.

“I’m Taeil, I’m second, nice to meet you, Guanheng!”

Taeyong had said the gods had given them the normal amount of Alphas and Omegas, just pieced together more interestingly than normally.

Xiaojun had definitely been surprised when he had realised the guy, that had been hiked over Jungwoo’s back, looking ready to pass out and actually done so ten minutes later when it had become clear there was no way they’d be moving even a single metre with him, was an Alpha.

To say Yukhei had been a little bitter would have been an understatement, but it happened that mates weren’t born the same year, thus one having to wait for the other. Maybe, he’d be luckier next year, or maybe the one after.

No one had held any doubts whether he and Guanheng belonged together.

No one had voiced anything more than a playful tease.

And everyone had hugged him welcome back and his mate into the pack.

Summer rolled around uneventfully. Or well. Very eventfully. Because while everything was the same, it also wasn’t, now that there was someone to his side experiencing all the things Xiaojun had grown up with for the first time.

Guanheng had little trouble finding his part in the pack, yet he kept being surprised that he could, that he was allowed to do things, and Xiaojun wanted him to not feel that way anymore, but he was also glad to show him how amazing his pack was.

He showed him all his favourite places and all his favourite secrets.

One by one, he let Guanheng into his life. One by one, his affection for him grew deeper, his heart without fail picked up its pace whenever he smelt Guanheng, and he got lost in his eyes just as easily had he had the first day.

Unless Guanheng made one of his ridiculous but funny jokes, ruining the deep and sultry mood.

Which was fine in its own rights. Xiaojun loved how easily he could laugh, how Guanheng still looked pretty and beautiful even when he made the dumbest faces – which happened very frequently.

“Do you think Yukhei will find his mate during the next chase and stop being annoying and moping all over the place?” Jaehyun asked, stretching his arms over his head.

He wasn’t being mean. It had been five full moons and Yukhei was still not over his bitterness.

Xiaojun felt a little bad for him, but he also kept telling the Alpha that he needed to be more patient.

Obviously, it was easy to say that when his hut smelt like home, Guanheng’s scent permeated into the walls and furs and blankets, but a year of waiting wasn’t much when you compared it to a lifetime of being together if you endured it.

Kun gently caressed his fingers over Xiaojun’s back, helping him almost fall asleep. Seohyun had let them all leave early from the fields and after a small bath, the Omegas were now in a cuddle pile next to the river, waiting for the sun to set and the others to return from their many tasks all over the territory.

“I feel bad for him. It must be lonely.” Sicheng softly chimed in. The fabric of Jaehyun’s t-shirt tickled against Xiaojun’s shoulder and he tried to ignore it.

Jaehyun was odd in that way, but his clothes were usually nice, much brighter than those they made here, with prints on most of them. Decorating every single piece of clothing would be much too tiresome – but the humans had found a way to do it. Only, these clothes were all the same, the touch of uniqueness lost on them. Sometimes, Xiaojun was jealous of the things Jaehyun had, sometimes, he wasn’t.

“It happens often. Remember how long Johnny had to wait, Jaehyun’s three years younger than him.” Xiaojun chimed in and Jaehyun whimpered, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I wish he hadn’t had to. I shouldn’t have been insensitive and asked about Yukhei,” Jaehyun muttered.

“I know it was worth the wait for him,” Kun assured the Omega in his soft tone. Xiaojun reached out and placed an arm around Jaehyun, hoping to comfort him back into perfect lazy relaxation. Now, that summer was slowly coming to an end, it was the perfect weather for curling up together outside and just doing nothing.

“I wish school would be done faster, so I could move here earlier,” Jaehyun admitted.

Xiaojun felt for him. More than for Johnny. Alphas would never get the same type of compassion he felt for Omegas. It was just what it was.

He could only imagine having to leave Guanheng for weeks and months on end. Sometimes, Jaehyun snuck here for his heat, but normally, he was only around during the summer and winter break when he didn’t have any human place to be.

“At least we can teach you a bit more before you actually become a permanent member.” Kun chipped in playfully.

Xiaojun chuckled when he recalled how Jaehyun had been dragged to the field the very first time, without even the slightest clue what would turn into food, what was just there to help the bees feel happier, and what needed to be pulled out so it didn’t take the nutriets from the other plants.

He knew other things, but they were things that wouldn’t help anyone survive. In the city, he didn’t need to, he had explained. There were places to go and buy all foods, all clothing, almost everything could be bought.

It was a life so different from Xiaojun’s own, to the point that he couldn’t understand how anyone would be happy living it. It wasn’t for him. He was glad that his pack had been here for him and Guanheng and he hadn’t had to flee there.

A toddler’s yell echoed over the clearing and Kun jerked up and looked around, Xiaojun following him not as worriedly, to see the little girl with two pigtails run over the narrow grass, the shadow of her other father not far behind.

“Apapapap” she screamed. Kun got up and hurried to get into position to catch her and she threw herself into his arms, where she was caught and her father twisted around himself, making her squeak in delight.

“Hey, sweetie, did you have a fun trip with Dad?” Kun softly asked, kissing her cheek affectionately.

Xiaojun turned to lie back down. If Doyoung was back, the others would soon follow.

“Aren’t kids so cute?” Jaehyun whispered in awe and Xiaojun glanced over to where he was staring at the happy family scene unfolding.

“You can have puppies if you want?” Xiaojun pointed out, “Johnny would probably love them.”

“Yeah, but, you know. School. Also. It’s kinda scary.”

“True.” Sicheng sighed. “Imagine! Ten moons of pregnancy. Worse. Giving birth?” he shuddered and Xiaojun felt himself do the same. It was the scary part. He had first learnt about it when he still had been little and the puppies had always been herded away when someone came down with labour. Later, he had understood why – the screams of pain were not very encouraging to listen to. Still, in his mind, all the suffering would be well worth it for the miracle that puppies were.

“Terrifying,” Jaehyun muttered back.

“I’m still a little jealous, though.” Sicheng looked back up to where Kun was with his daughter and mate, “It can’t be that terrible if they’re having a second.”

Xiaojun nodded. It was definitely worth it, in his opinion, but it wasn’t something he had to even bother thinking about. So, he didn’t.

He was so happy.

The old gods had already blessed him with more than he had ever wished for, he didn’t dare be greedy and ask for even more.

“Jaehyun, your t-shirt is in the way!” Xiaojun whined when he tried to snuggle closer and replace Kun with the other Omega.

“I feel weird if I lie around here almost naked,” Jaehyun whined back.

Xiaojun sighed and gave in. Jaehyun was odd like that. He had to incorporate the t-shirt in his cuddling or not get any cuddling at all.

The choice was easy.

Eventually, Johnny came and laughed when Jaehyun complained about getting sunburnt, then proceeded to place healing kisses on the red skin. Even the months in summer he spent here never let Jaehyun get the same tan the wolves of the pack had, his skin not used to the rays.

Xiaojun had considered trying to stay paler, too, the first spring after Jaehyun had first shown up and looked like some winter spirit. In winter, everyone became paler naturally, but white skin in summer was sort of different and exciting. It had quickly turned out there was no way to not, and Xiaojun had accepted his skin darkening from the warm beams of sun.

A little later, Yuta came and Xiaojun decided to stay back, staring at the slowly darkening sky above.

He closed his eyes and let his mind be blank, thoughts coming and passing like a stream, steadily moving without ever halting.

When he smelt the warm and comfortable scent with the sweet undertone only one person in the entire world held, a smile tugged on his lips.

“Hey, pretty. Do you have a boyfriend or is the position up for grabs?”

Xiaojun opened his arms and pouted, and a moment later, he felt his mate roll against his side, feeling his heartbeat under his skin.

“You’re late.” He didn’t bother opening his eyes but blindly nosed against Guanheng and let himself be pulled closer and gently massaged.

“There were some questions to be cleared up. Sorry for making you wait.”

“Hmpf. I’ll forgive you.”

“Hm, aren’t I lucky?” Guanheng nosed against his neck back and Xiaojun sighed in content, letting his head fall back to grant him better access. “You smell of pre-heat.”

“You do, too.” Xiaojun laughed and opened his eyes, finding Guanheng grinning at him. His hair was in his eyes and he looked like a dork.

“Got to be there for my mate, don’t I?” he joked and Xiaojun squeezed his cheeks together playfully.

“You better, or your mate will be very angry.”

The way it was normally designed, was for the Omega’s heat to trigger the Alpha’s rut or their pheromones to strengthen a Beta’s stamina and lust. Xiaojun had been a bit worried how it would be with an Omega, but it seemed to work similarly to how an Alpha’s rut would be triggered – they had always gone through it together.

“I’m shaking! I heard he could get really bad temper tantrums during which he even stepped on peoples feet with all he had. I heard an Alpha once was stepped on rudely and nearly cried.”

“Shut up, he deserved it!” Xiaojun nuzzled against Guanheng again.

“Of course.” Guanheng chuckled and Xiaojun dug his chin into his chest.

“How was your day?” he blinked up at Guanheng, who started carding his fingers through his hair.

“Good. We managed to clean up 20 trees and my arms feel like they died and there was way too much Alpha musk for anyone’s nose to still feel okay.” Guanheng pulled Xiaojun closer and dramatically took a deep sniff.

He giggled and let his mate sigh overly loudly before repeating it and announcing miracle healing to have set in.

He started placing feather-light kisses on Guanheng’s chest, slowly moving up over his neck where the skin was tender and impossibly soft, over his jaw and cheeks and when he looked up, Guanheng had stopped rambling and was just watching him with affectionate eyes.

“You’re so pretty!” Guanheng whispered and Xiaojun felt his hands on his hips, pulling him up and flush against his mate’s body, so he was the right height for Guanheng to properly kiss.

He was still a bit more careful than Xiaojun had ever bothered being, but Xiaojun loved it, he loved this sweet side that Guanheng had and wasn’t afraid to show, be it in private or in public. He might often go to help with the harder manual work because he enjoyed it, but he never used it to appear tough and rough – at least not anymore, not since he had figured out one didn’t need to appear as much as an Alpha as possible to be respected in this pack.

Xiaojun’s skin started to tingle and heat up as Guanheng licked over the roof of his mouth, drawing all his attention to the kiss and how good it felt.

“Wanna go home?” Guanheng gasped, pulling away and Xiaojun tried to chase the touch.

“Can you still carry me?” Xiaojun batted his lashes and Guanheng puffed his cheeks.

“Who do you take me for, these guns aren’t good for nothing!”

“Guns? Where?” Xiaojun giggled and Guanheng pinched both his cheeks, which only served to make him laugh harder.

“It’s unbelievable, the disrespect, from my own, sweet, beautiful mate.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I don’t want anyone with pure, raw muscle anyway.”

“Your compliments are getting worse.” Guanheng raised an eyebrow and Xiaojun had to laugh harder. “Maybe… there needs to be punishment… in the form of… tickling?”

Xiaojun screeched and freed himself from Guanheng’s embrace, running down the stream that marked the path from the lake to the camp. He didn’t get far until the form of Guanheng’s wolf had caught up, faster on all fours, and Xiaojun was laughing again when Guanheng forced him to come to a halt.

Guanheng shifted back and grabbed Xiaojun’s waist, starting to run his fingers up and down how it wasn’t gentle and pure bliss but made Xiaojun jerk away and his laughter turn hysterical.

“Mercy! Ah, mercy!” he went down on the soft ground and Guanheng was right on top of him immediately, but he stopped his maltreatment and instead started kissing him.

Xiaojun kept smiling against his mouth as he returned them.

“So, what do you say, want to come home with me or do you not take beautiful strangers you just met to bed?” Guanheng whispered and Xiaojun poked his waist.

“Why are you such a dork?”

“You like it, though.”

“Maybe, I do. And maybe I do take strangers to bed, but only if they smell like home and comfort and freshly baked cookies.”

“Wow, lucky me then, because I only take stranger that smell like home and comfort and flower fields,” Guanheng whispered against his lips and Xiaojun sighed in content when he closed the distance and kissed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)  
Twitter: @155Fox


End file.
